


the greatest love of all

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sacrifice, Sweet Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: One must risk it all, to get happiness and an immortal love ...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	the greatest love of all

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! First of all, thanks for watching my works. I know they're not the best, for my old pc, internet which here often doesn't work so well and my poor skills . But I 've put a lot of love in them, so thank you for the kudos and the kind comment.  
> I hope you'll enjoy yourselves. Stay safe ; )

[If I Risk It All](https://youtu.be/bgwTzOYE-4M)


End file.
